


Unexpected friends

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Injury Recovery, Outlaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Flufftober day 4: wounded
Relationships: Belle Bonnet/Kate Runningstar
Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year for Whumptober and I got so stuck, I had to give up on the challenge.  
> I trimmed nearly everything off and stuck to the core of the story.  
> [I just really love these two!](https://kd-heart.tumblr.com/post/190165304392/appreciation-post-for-belle-bonnet-objectively)

Kate knew who the woman currently lying wounded and unconscious in her bed was. Not two weeks ago, she’d argued with the deputy who wanted to pin a Wanted poster to her school’s notice board.

_Belle Bonnet_

She kept the poster. They didn’t get many lady outlaws round these parts.

Kate had patched her up as best she could and left her to sleep off the worse of it. She had a school to run and children to look after.

And she wouldn’t be able to keep doing any of that, if word got out she was helping an outlaw. 


End file.
